dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
James Gordon (1990 film)
''James Gordon ''is a 1990 American action comedy film based on the DC comics character with the same name and directed by Stephen Speilberg. James Gordon ''depicts the detective's love relationships with Barbara Kean and Leslie Thompkins as well as his conflicts with crime boss Arnold 'Scarface' Wesker. Gordon also begins the upbringing of Bruce Wayne. It serves as a prequel to Tom Mckenzie's ''Batman. Plot The film is set in the 1920s, Thomas and Martha Wayne with their son Bruce are walking through the alley as they are walking home from seeing a movie. An unknown assailant approaches them, demanding their possessions and then shooting Thomas and Martha, leaving Bruce shocked in front of his parents' bodies. Detective Eddie Bullock (Pat Corley) and rookie detective James Gordon are brought to the scene where Bullock talks with Bruce and promises to capture the killer after Bruce explains to Gordon of what happened when Thomas' friend, Leslie Thompkins, arrives for Bruce and as it turns out, Leslie is Bruce's godmother. Meanwhile, Scarface's crime syndicate is aggressively taking over small businesses in the city. At a diner, Bullock tries to talk Gordon out of investigating the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Major Crimes Unit detectives Crispus Allen and his partner Renee Montoya arrive asking for the case to be assigned to them, however, Bullock has a change of heart due to disliking Allen and Montoya. Despite Bullock's objections, Gordon goes after a girl named Selina Kyle, in an act of petty theft. Selina is then beaten by her ruthless host when the host catches Selina having some of the stolen property on her. Gordon arrives and beats up Selina's host. Gordon temporarily adopts Selina with the help of Leslie, who is revealed to be Gordon's girlfriend. Scarface coerces nightclub owner Mario Falcone into signing over the deed to his club. He then kills Falcone with a cement overcoat(referred to onscreen as "The Bath") and steals his girlfriend, the seductive and sultry singer, Barbara Kean. After Falcone is reported missing, Gordon interrogates his three hired guns, Frankie Carbone, Jack Napier, and Joe Chill, then goes to the club to arrest Scarface for Falcone's murder. Barbara is the only witness. Instead of providing testimony, she unsuccessfully attempts to seduce Gordon. Scarface cannot be indicted and he is released from jail. Scarface's next move is to try to bring other criminals, including Vinnie Ricorso, Luigi Maroni, and Mario's father Carmine Falcone. Scarface proposes that they form an alliance together only for Carmine to refuse since Scarface killed his son. Carmine leaves and is killed with a car bomb, leaving James Gordon, who discovered the meeting and was attempting to spy on it, wondering what is going on. The next day, Scarface and his henchmen kidnap Gordon and attempt to bribe him; Gordon refuses, prompting the criminals to attempt to kill him. However, Gordon is saved by Selina. Deciding that Selina needs to be kept safe, Gordon gets her to stay at Wayne Manor where Selina meets Bruce. Barbara shows up at Gordon's apartment, once again in an attempt to seduce him. Gordon shows he is only human by allowing her to kiss him. Leslie witnesses this and eventually leaves town. Gordon leads a seemingly unsuccessful raid on Scarface's club, but it is actually a diversion so that Bullock can enter the building to operate a secretly installed listening device so the police can hear in on Scarface's criminal activities. The resultant raids all but wipe out Scarface's criminal empire. However, Scarface discovers Bullock and captures him for a trap planned by Chill and Napier to kill Gordon in the warehouse. In the resulting gun battle, a stranger with no face called "The Question" steps out of the shadows to save Gordon after he is cornered and kills Chill. Napier escapes as Gordon rescues Bullock from the fate that befell Mario, and Scarface is enraged to learn that the Question foiled the hit. Gordon tries again to get the testimony from Barbara he needs to put Scarface away. She agrees to testify only if Gordon agrees to give in to her advances. Leslie eventually has a change of heart, but before she can tell Gordon, she is kidnapped by The Question, with the help of Scarface's club piano player, Basil Karlos. Gordon is drugged and rendered unconscious by The Blank, framed for murdering the corrupt District Attorney Vernon Fields, and is detained. Selina flees into the city with Bruce following her. Selina jumps from one rooftop of a building onto another and Bruce is able to do successfully. Selina at first doesn't think Bruce will make it, but Bruce does. Scarface's business thrives until the Question frames him for Leslie's kidnapping. Released by his colleagues on New Year's Eve, Gordon interrogates Napier and arrives at a shootout outside Mario's club where Scarface's men are killed or captured by Gordon and the police. Abandoning his crew, Scarface flees to a drawbridge and ties Leslie to the gears before he is confronted by Gordon. Their fight is halted when the Question appears and holds both men at gunpoint, offering to work with Gordon to clean up the crime in Gotham after Scarface is dead. When Bruce and Selina arrive, Scarface takes advantage of the distraction and opens fire before Gordon sends him falling to his death in the bridge gears, while Bruce and Selina rescue Leslie. Mortally wounded, the Question is revealed to be Barbara Kean, who kisses Gordon before dying. All charges against Gordon are dropped. Later, Gordon proposes to Leslie when he is interrupted by the report of a robbery in progress. He leaves her with a ring before heading away with Bullock. Cast * Warren Beatty as James Gordon * Al Pacino as Arnold 'Scarface' Wesker * Jerry Hall as Barbara Kean * Pat Corley as Eddie Bullock * Charles Durning as Chief Nathaniel Barnes * Glenne Hedley as Dr. Leslie Thompkins Category:Movies Category:Live Action